


La Ronde III

by Ambrena



Series: Dames de Kaamelott [1]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, First Time, Neglected Spouse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Comment ça jamais ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Ronde III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Berylia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/gifts).



> Ecrit pour le 5ème round de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt : Kaamelott - Demetra/Guenièvre - Première fois - "Comment ça jamais ?"
> 
> Le titre est une référence directe à _La Ronde_ et à _La Ronde II_.
> 
> Cette version de la légende arthurienne appartient à Alexandre Astier.

« Tiens, j’ai vu Bohort sortir de la chambre de Lancelot, hier soir, affirma Arthur à sa femme. Je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas très étonné.

-C’est sûr, on en dit, des choses, sur Lancelot, approuva Guenièvre. De drôles de choses, même.

-Et c’est pareil pour Bohort, continua-t-il.

-Vous croyez que… tenta la reine.

-Je ne crois pas, j’en suis sûr et certain », affirma le souverain.

Un silence s’installa dans la chambre.

« Mais… reprit la reine, épouvantée. Mais s’ils ont des bébés, comment est-ce qu’ils vont faire ? »

Arthur décida de ne même pas relever. Ce n’était pas très étonnant de la part d’une femme qui venait tout juste d’apprendre comment on faisait les enfants, merci Demetra.

*

« Comment ça, jamais ? », la pressait Demetra, interloquée. Elle ne cessait de répéter que ce n’était pas possible, que le roi avait forcément tenté au moins une fois de faire ça avec elle.

Ledit roi était parti en campagne et les avait laissées seules. Le tonnerre grondait dans le ciel nuageux. Comme Guenièvre avait peur de l’orage, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait toqué à la porte de l’une des maîtresses de son mari, celle qu’elle connaissait le mieux.

Cette dernière lui avait ouvert sans hésiter et l’avait accueillie dans son lit.

« C’est petit, mais au moins, on s’y tient chaud », avait-elle expliqué sur un ton d’excuse, en baissant ses yeux aux longs cils. La reine avait approuvé, sans se rendre compte du trouble qui avait saisi son amie en se couchant à ses côtés. Elle-même avait en effet chaud, c’était vrai, et ne comprenait pas d’où ça venait.

« Mais ce n’est pas possible qu’il ait jamais couché avec vous, quand même ! s’exclama encore la favorite, scandalisée. Je veux dire, on l’a fait tellement de fois… » Elle rougit, honteuse de sa confession intime.

« Fait quoi ? demanda Guenièvre, curieuse.

-Je… Je vous l’avais déjà expliqué, reprit la beauté au type latin. Ce que font les garçons et les filles…

-Ou les garçons et les garçons, ou encore les filles et les filles », continua l’épouse royale sans sourciller.

Demetra écarquilla les yeux, incroyablement surprise.

« Je l’ai lu dans l’un des romans de mon mari. Le Satyricon, ça s’appelait. Et il y avait aussi des poèmes… de Sappho, je crois… » Elle fronçait les sourcils tandis qu’elle tentait de se souvenir du titre des livres qu’elle avait avidement parcourus. Sa compagne trouvait cette mimique adorable.

Prise de pitié, elle lui prit la main. La pauvre ne connaissait l’amour que par des livres !

« Je peux vous montrer, si vous voulez. », annonça-t-elle d’un ton solennel.

Ce n’était pas tombé dans l’oreille d’une sourde.

« Me montrer ? Comme dans les poèmes que j’ai lu et dans vos explications ? » Elle battait presque des mains de joie.

« Chut, chut… la calma la courtisane. Oui. Je peux. Comme je le vois, vous n’êtes pas très familière avec… » Elle frémit, sans savoir si c’était de désir ou de peur. « Avec l’aspect technique de la chose. J’en sais bien plus que vous. Je peux ?»

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, marron clair contre marron sombre, et elles se sourirent.

« Allez-y. »

*

« Ah tiens, Demetra m’a montré des trucs de filles aujourd’hui », commença Guenièvre, toute émoustillée. Un silence répondit à sa joyeuse déclaration, le roi ne détachant pas ses yeux du parchemin qu’il était en train de lire. « Et fait, aussi. » Nouveau silence.

« Et vous, vous ne me racontez pas votre petite journée ? insista la jeune femme en le poussant gentiment du coude.

-Ah ben, le temps de comprendre ce que ça implique pour le royaume, déjà. Entre Bohort et Lancelot qui font des trucs de garçon, et Demetra et vous qui faites des trucs de filles, je vais finir par me croire en Grèce, moi… C’est ni Lesbos, ni Thèbes, c’est Kaamelott, ici !

-De quoi ? le questionna son épouse, interloquée.

-Rien, rien… »

Il souffla la bougie et le noir s'installa dans la chambre.

« Bonjour la démographie, après... »


End file.
